Phase 3: Dark of the Moon
Phase Three is the third and possibly final part of the Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Universe. It has also been called Dark of the Moon. named after the 2011 Transformers film of the same name and the finale to Phase Three Development Work on Transformers: War for Cybertron started in late 2010-early 2011. taking the name for the unrelated video game of the same name, with a treatment being written at the time, originally the project was written to be a Phase One project, but eventually eagc7 decided to hold off until Dark of the Moon was released, thus delaying the project to Phase Three, the project was then re-written for fit what was established, a second treatment was written in 2012. using IDW prequel comics for the movie franchise; Defiance & Foundation as the basis for the plot, for futher add connections to the Marvel Universe, cameos of Odin and Heimdall were added, should eagc7 continue after Phase Three. on October 3, 2014, AutobotJazz1 was cast as Jazz. Writting on a treatment started on February 18, 2016 and was finished in March 19, 2016. nobleboivin started working on the script in March 20, 2016, but he eventually left the project The First Poster designed by Barricade 24 was released on May 8, 2016. the second one was released in May 13, 2016. Script writting resumed on November 6, 2017. Work on Transformers: Convergence started in 2012, with a treatment being written that year, using the plot of the IDW prequels for the movie franchise; Covergence & Sector 7 as the basis for the plot. using the story for tie various real-life events with the Transformers, exploring the Transformers old unknown history to mankind teased in Phase Two's Transformers: SHIELD, also tying how the events in Phase Three ties with what was previously established in Phase One, mainly regarding Soundwave's behind the scene work on everything in Phases One and Three. some ideas were scrapped since then, as originally Laserbeak was supposed to murder Spider-Man parents and Howard Stark, but this was decided agaisnt, for explore this in non-Transformers projects, Writting on the treatment started and was completed in April 2, 2016. The Posters designed by Barricade 24 were released on May 13, 2016. Writting began on March 5, 2018 and ended on April 18, 2018. Work on Transformers: Rising Storm started in 2012, using the IDW prequel comics Rising Storm and the video game for Dark of the Moon as the basis for the plot. early ideas had Moonracer being present in the destruction of the NEST base and she would've survived by flying off to find the other Autobots, but this was scrappd and Moonracer was cut out of the sequemce, with the entire scene being used in the ending, other ideas also included Aldrich Killian and/or Baron Von Strucker being Decepticons allies, but this was decided against at the end, other ideas had Tony Stark being responsable for the destruction of the NEST base by revealling its location and felt guilty about this that he decided to avenge the killed Autobots, but this was decided against as Soundwave already knew where it was and eagc7 felt that Stark reasons to fight the cons should be more personal. writting on a treatment started in April 3, 2016 and was completed in April 28, 2016 with some revisions done by Kaijuguy19. The Poster designed by Barricade 24 were released on May 13, 2016. Work on Transformers: Dark of the Moon started in 2011, as with Revenge eagc7 decided to change or improve some stuff that were critized from the movie, also bringing back elements cut from the movie such as the Twins and their death's, keeping Que and Dino as Wheeljack and Mirage, among others, early on it was not supposed to have the Avengers, but due to the nature of the Chicago Invasion, eagc7 felt it would not make sense if SHIELD and the Avengers werent involved. early versions had Megatron redemption from the DOTM novel, but decided against it for leave the door open for sequels. in early versions had Loki perishing, but like Megatron, eagc7 decided against it in order to keep Loki alive for future projects, initially Thanos was not supposed to appear as eagc7 intended this be the final installment in the franchise, but added Thanos in as the mastermind of Loki plans in order to leave open future projects if they are made. writting on a treatment started in April 15, 2016 and was completed on May 13, 2016. The Posters designed by Barricade 24 were released on May 8, 2016. Script writting began December 15, 2017. Stop Motions ''Transformers: War for Cybertron When the Fallen sarchopagus is descovered in Cybertron, the fate of all Cybertronians changes for the worse. Transformers: Convergence The origins of Sector 7 and what Soundwave was up too all this time. Transformers: Rising Storm After two years of absense the Decepticons are back. in search for the long lost Decepticon; Shockwave. in the meantime Loki Laufeyson arrives to Earth, in search for a cube. Transformers: Dark of the Moon After an Autobot ship is detected on the Moon. the fate of Humankind and Earth will be decided when the Autobots (with the help of the Avengers) and the Decepticons prepare for their next major and defining battle. Cast and Characters '''List indicator(s)' *A dark grey cell indicates the character was not in the stop motion film or the character presence has yet to be announced. Category:Stop Motions Trivia *This Phase focuses on the both franchises. though the Transformers are still the main protagonists. *This is the shortest Phase so far (with 4 stories in total) *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' was originally written as a Phase One story, but it was moved to Phase Three as back then eagc7 didnt knew what they were going to do in Dark of the Moon and wanted to avoid writting an conflicting storyline. despite Dark of the Moon was released later, the story was kept as a Phase Three story as it fits better for Phase Three with the presence of Sentinel Prime. Future Despite the news of Transformers 4 ''coming in June 27, 2014, eagc7 said that unlike he did with ''Revenge of the Fallen ''and ''Dark of the Moon, he will never make his adaptation for the fourth film and that his adaptation of Dark of the Moon will remain as the end of this franchise, mostly because of continuity problems, as he will make some changes on his adaptation of Dark of the Moon which will rule out new Transformers stories and sequels. eagc7 has also ruled out the possibilities of doing more solo Marvel stop motions himself as he feels there's nowhere else to take the characters into after the events of Dark of the Moon. Also he wants to retire from stop motions after Dark of the Moon and focus on other type of videos. eagc7 said that he would be open to the idea of allowing someone else to take over and continue with this universe after Dark of the Moon - he will leave open any type of possibilities for more solo Marvel stories. Someone else can continue with them. eagc7 however stated he would not allow anybody to continue with Transformers, as Dark of the Moon is more to bring an end to the Transformers stories, instead of both Marvel and Transformers, there still can be more Marvel stories, but not under eagc7 direction, but someone else, if someone is willing to take over, if it happens eagc7 would still have a type of involvement in those projects if someone takes over as supervising the scripts for make sure they don't contradict what have been established. However as of April, 2013, eagc7 is more open in doing a Phase 4 and future Transformers films stop motion adaptations. but he's still undecided on doing it or not, but he is already planning what would happen on Phase 4, as with Phase 2, it will be a Marvel focused Phase, Phase 4 would focus on what became of the superheroes after the aftermath of Dark of the Moon. also it would focus on how the events on Dark of the Moon affected the Marvel characters that were present on it, but he first wants to finish the first 3 Phases, before deciding on doing a Phase 4. If eagc7 continues after Phase Three, 7 additional Phases would be made, with Phase 5, 7 and 9 focusing on the Transformers, while Phase 4, 6, 8 and 10 on Marvel. Posters Transformers: War for Cybertron WFC.jpg|Logo Megatron_(XPOSTER).jpg|Megatron Poster Optimus_(XPOSTER).jpg|Optimus Prime Poster Transformers: Covergence Covergence.jpg|Logo Convergposter.jpg|Poster Transformers: Rising Storm Rising_Storm.jpg|Logo Rising_Stormposter.jpg|Poster Transformers: Dark of the Moon DOTM.jpg|Logo Avengemoon.jpg|Avengers Poster Botmoon.jpg|Autobots Poster Conmoon.jpg|Decepticons Poster Category:Stop Motions